


Can't Get Enough

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: There is no big gesture, no revelation or confession, no declaration of intent or grand proclamation. It's not loud or spectacular. It's quite, silent — calm in an almost unnerving way. It just happens.17. bedroom hymns





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I've been sitting on for a long time. The title is from [Bedroom Hymns](https://open.spotify.com/track/5tMNfvZZTSmeterYKXYjdL) by Florence + The Machine, which inspired the whole thing. In my head this is set in the 30s, but could easily fit anywhere.

 

There's no big gesture, no revelation or confession, no declaration of intent or grand proclamation. It's not loud or spectacular. It's quite, silent — calm in an almost unnerving way. It just happens.

In the future, there won't be a before this. There will only be this splendid moment of clarity and all that comes after. They won't remember what they were doing just before, or why they found themselves in that exact place at that exact time. They won't even question how the entire history of them seemed to lead them there. They just won't care. It the future, this is where it all begins.

It's past midnight, and the only light is the moon's white glow. Their eyes meet in the almost complete darkness, and everything else becomes unimportant. It's just them — it's Bucky and Steve and the rest of the world is reduced to nothing. Their bodies are attracted like magnets, like they were always meant to fit together, like they've finally decided to listen to what the universe has been screaming at them for years.

It's rough, but not violent. It's solemn and a lot like a sacred ceremonial. They taste each other's skin and breathe each other's breaths. It's whispered promises, and kisses shared with closed eyes. It's holding onto the other for fear that it will all just slip away. It's scratched flesh and bitten lips, pain and pleasure bursting through their bodies, sweetest of tortures and sourest release, satiating a centuries-old craving.

It's moaning and laughing and it's the easiest thing in the world. They kiss and touch and drown into one another until they forget their own names. If this really is a ritual, their sacrifice for this instant of light is their own identity. They are giving up who they are, what is expected of them, all their ambitions and limitations.

So, they take their own names and offer them to the other. Steve can't stop whispering Bucky's name as he pushes into him; Bucky can't stop repeating Steve's, as a plea, as a prayer, as an incantation, or just to reassure himself this is really happening.

It's an explosion that's been building up for much more time than they know. It's a lightning, a thundering rush of sensations. It's a flash of light, the brightest they've ever seen. So bright — blindingly so. Or maybe they're just diving further into darkness.

After, they lie on the bed and don't talk. They can't really see each other, but their legs are tangled and Steve's head rests on Bucky's chest and their hands are intertwined, and neither of them has ever felt this whole. From the hearts inside their chests to the air inside their lungs to the synapses of their brains, they are in perfect harmony.

They say the stars in the sky all have a sound, and that together they make an inaudible music echoing through the cold darkness. They say the only reason we don't hear this celestial orchestra is that we actually always do, every moment of our life, from birth to death, and we're never known true silence.

But for them, this feels like the exact opposite. It feels like up until now they've both been deaf to this higher sound, to this song of angels, this hymn of liberty. Now that they've finally heard it, how could they live without it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com).


End file.
